Frases Célebres de Walhalla Krieg
= Si la prosperidad y mi éxito le da envidia, pues haga lo mismo que yo: ¡Trabaje! Víctor Manuel Ferrer D' Casanova When it comes to empires, nobody knows empires better than me. I have the best empire. The best. But look folks, the Ismalics have been definitely outsmarting our politicians at warfare. It's terrible. When the Ismalics send their people, they're not sending their best. They're sending people that have lots of problems, and they're bringing those problems to us. They're bringing camels. They're bringing cannons. They're heathens. And some, I assume, are good people. We need to build a wall. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the Ismalics. I love the Ismalics. I have great relationships with all Ismalic people. But what they have been doing to our empire and vassals is just... terrible. Terrible. Sad! Don't worry though, folks. The legions are going to come back. And they're going to come back greater and stronger than ever before. It's gonna be yuge, believe me. We're going to make Holy League great again, Konstantin bless you and good night i love you. Donatto D' Urbino No importa que me digas bestia estúpida, bruto infernal o sanguinario insensible, porque acabé con un montón de débiles, ¿Que porque no soy como Nebel o Sterben? no me importa lo más mínimo las intrigas y engaños de Nebel, o el sedoso y corruptor toque de Sterben. No soy sigiloso, diplomático o hermoso, yo soy la encarnación de tus peores miedos, de tus terrores nocturnos y de tus pesadillas más enfebrecidas, vuelvo y te pregunto ¿crees que siento remordimiento alguno por hacer mi obra? Que te quede claro niño, yo soy el Caos Desatado, el Señor de los Abismos, y por el Caído que cuando acabe con tu progenie ire por ti, no importa que tenga que buscarte después de muerto, te buscaré, te hallaré y cuando acabe contigo no quedará ni tu memoria para recordar este momento. Tanatos He visto en la inmensidad del Universo y he descubierto que ahí no hay verdad, ahí no hay mentira. Sólo están tus deseos más preciados, los más ocultos, los más perversos. Solo hay Tinieblas. Nebel Ha sido una verdadera demostración de libertad de prensa: ¡la libertad de abstenerse de dar una noticia! Remócrata Agustín Iparragame "¡Golpe de Remo!" Mayorcetus El humo, las explosiones, el horror y la muerte que desencadenamos sin razón, todo en nombre de un Falso Dios... Todo en pos de la avaricia e inconsciencia de unos pocos... Toda una vida al servicio de una mentira... Apolo Lucifer Se hace a lo grande con sutilezas, una vez hayas ubicado sus puntos débiles y fuertes, su moral y su capacidad, sólo entonces se puede lanzar un único y definitivo golpe. Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba Puedes huir pero no esconderte, te cazaré vida a vida. Nada quedará de ti, ni tu vida ni tu recuerdo y muchos morirán por mi mano. Jarl Ørende Skrafsson ¡URBINUS DELENDAM ESSE! Marcus Catons La libertad es ser libre para hacer lo que desees y yo ser libre de impedirtelo. Autor Desconocido Yo seré la mano de mi padre. Konstantin. La que sostiene la espada y porta la Palabra. Konstantin. Yo iré al frente, mirando hacia arriba y jamás tocare el suelo salvo que haya cumplido para contigo. Konstantin. Por el Padre hasta el último de mis días. ¡Deus Vult! Godofredo D' Boules Pureza no es que nunca hayas probado la corrupción, no, pureza es que hayas sido partícipe de la corrupción más tu corazón se mantenga inmaculado, pureza es que te hayas sobrepuesto y arrepentido de la corrupción, esa es la verdadera pureza. Kaiser Praßen I No sucumban al pánico y dejense atracar por mis precios. Mercader anónimo de Köln Yo soy un hombre libre al igual que los hermanos con los que hoy marcho, por su libertad peleo y solo en nombre de esa libertad he de morir...y por eso mi vida habrá valido la pena -''Hóplita anónimo'' El día de hoy avanzarás con tus hermanos hacia la batalla, en contra de viento y marea. Toma esta espada y corta con ella las cadenas de la opresión en nombre de los hombres y mujeres libres de este imperio, toma este escudo y vuelve con él o sobre el. -''Instructor del ejército Q'taran'' Mi escudo, mi espada y mi lanza son mis únicos tesoros. -Leo'Dasnii "El plan es el siguiente. Vamos de frente, disparamos a todo el que se nos ponga por delante, llegamos a su base. La hacemos explotar. Disparamos a todo enemigo que haya por ahí. Gritamos "HURRAAAA" para celebrar la victoria. Recogemos todas las cosas útiles que hayan dejado los muertos. Volvemos a la nave y las cargamos ahí. Reiteramos estos dos puntos hasta llenarla. Vamos por nuestra recompensa. Y nos volvemos a casa. Si algo del plan sale mal, ya saben que hacer. Matenlos a todos, o a tantos como puedan." -''Cualquier coordinar de grupo chatarrero.'' "Esta va a ser una batalla jodida. Y es muy probable que muchos muráis. Así que ya sabéis. Si la palmáis, nos repartimos vuestras cosas e implantes. Y decid quien tiene los mejores implantes, u órganos más sanos, para no tener que abrir a todos los fiambres." ''-'Cualquier coordinador de grupo chatarrero.' ''"La batalla de hoy fue algo más movidita. Fíjate, que hasta he perdido un brazo y ambas pierna. Pero no pasa nada, heridas menores. Ahora me hago otras o me las compro, y pa' mañana ya puedo luchar otra vez". -''Chatarrero anónimo'' "El único miedo que he tenido alguna vez a sido el de quedarme sin munición y no tener con que seguir peleando. Pero desde que puede emplear mi lanzamisiles-rotatorio como bate no veas como disfruto el no tenerla. Así que, acepto el contrato". -Reikar "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si creías que la muerte me asusta prueba otra vez. Pero antes déjame apretar el puto botón. JAJAJAJA. Me encanta esta puta canción y el olor a pólvora por la mañana. No podría pedir un mejor funeral". -''Reikar'' "Enemigos, escuchadme bien porque es importante. Tomad putas coberturas, apuntad con la jodida mirilla, y emplead alguna jodida estrategia porque sois muy fáciles de matar. ¡Venga! ¡Que me aburro!" -Elefix "Y tras destrozar su mecha, lo que quedaba de ejército huyó. Que cagones, aún tenían el suficiente poder para plantarnos frente. Así que salí tras ellos gritandoles que volvieran a la pelea. Que aún quería matar a más de los suyos." ''-'Elefix' ''"Disculpenme, ilustres gobernadores, que les interrumpa en medio de esta agradable conversación, ha sido un placer cenar con ustedes y discutir los precios de mi contratación. Pero, si me disculpan, necesito irme a follar con urgencia" -El Capitán Morgan. "Señor, no me podría importar menos quien es usted. Pero como siga importunando a mis amantes se va a convertir en hombre muerto. Bueno, muerto y violado. Por supuesto. Aunque aun no me decido en que orden." El Capitán Morgan. "Hijo mío no llores más. Bien. Ahora dime, quien es el aspirante a cadáver que ha dicho que no eres un niño de verdad". Big Gantz Aita "Para hacer algo sorprendente, has de volcar todo tu corazón y esfuerzo en ello. Mucho metal tambien te irá bien; pero que no se os olvide lo importante, si os dejais un dedo en ello, literalmente, es más probable que sea un éxito". Big Gantz Aita "La única regla que en verdad importa es ser capaz de disfrutar cada momento de tu vida sin arrepentirte nunca de sus consecuencias. Pues la vida siempre va a intentar joderte. '' ''Por eso siempre reímos, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, de haberlo perdido todo, de estar sufriendo. Reímos, porque nada importa. Porque la vida puede acabar en cualquier instante. '' ''Por eso reímos en todo momento. Porque no queremos morir serios. Porque es más divertido. Solo por eso" -''Mecánico de la Muerte.'' "Ahora sube a tu nave, vuélvete a tu planeta, y nunca regreses. O, ¿quieres que terminemos este baile? Aun hay zonas sin pintar en el suelo." -''Mecánico de la Muerte.'' "00011101010100100000100111011101001001011010000010110101000000011 '' 00001111011100101101001010000001000001011000101000000100000011010'' '' 00011000101000000111101110010110100101000000100011" ("Si quieres guerra tendras guerra")'' ''-Mecánico de la Muerte a Juarrez'' "Durante mucho, quizás demasiado tiempo hemos visto a las estrellas esperando ver vida donde solo existe la muerte; durante milenios rogamos a falsos profetas y veíamos sus embauques atolondrados; durante milenios nos matamos en nombre de falsos dioses; ahora, ahora es el momento de nuestra venganza. El momento de la verdad" -''"Antiguo Tiwaz antes de la "Batalla del Acantilado de Rössmunde"'' ¡Victoria o Muerte! ¡Patria y Libertad! ¡Por Óptimo! Autor Desconocido y Consigna Popular del Movimiento.Categoría:Citas Categoría:Universo Walhalla Krieg